Why Did I Choose You?
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Dave still can't believe how lucky he was to be able to marry the man of his dreams. An anniversary gift from one Rachel Hudson causes him to reminisce on how he managed to snag his husband in the first place. Somewhat AU, after apology scene. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any characters associated with Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Did I Choose You?<strong>

by ktfranceebee

"Let me guess? For the wife?" The man not much younger than Dave asked good-naturedly, but not before looking back and forth between the Vogue Magazine and Dave as it rolled towards him on the black conveyed belt. He picked it up, scanning the barcode on the front page.

Dave only chuckled and shook his head, clearly humored, and his eyes darted toward the silver wedding band glittering on his own ring finger as he opened up his wallet to retrieve his debit card.

"Well, he considers himself an honorary girl… So… I guess you could say that." Dave smiled as he removed the card from his wallet and, as nonchalantly as he could, let the flap to his wallet fall. He watched from the periphery of his vision as the cashier's eyes slid down towards the wallet-sized wedding photo of the two men in tuxedos.

"Uh—Oh! I'm... I apologize, sir, I didn't mean…" The cashier stuttered, visibly blushing and genuinely apologetic.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dave said amicably as he swiped his card and punched his four digits on the keypad. After his transaction was accepted he put his card back into his wallet and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans. He took the receipt from the embarrassed man and replied to his "Have a good day" with a "Take it easy."

Only a couple of minutes and a few miles down the road did Dave return to his house with three bags of groceries hanging from one hand and the magazine in the other.

"Hey, you." A brunette man had just walked into the living room to greet Dave (not caring that he was gone for only a half-hour) and was about to move in to kiss him but then spotted the magazine. The shorter man changed his mind and took the magazine from him with greedy hands, a surprised, albeit bright smile on his beautiful face.

"Good to see you too," Dave narrowed his eyes mischievously as his husband turned back around in the direction of the kitchen, already rifling through the fashion magazine, leaving Dave with his lips still puckered in the expectation of being on the receiving end of a welcome home kiss.

"You know…" Dave said slowly as he followed his other-half into the kitchen, his eyes slipping down to the man's ass which looked even more squeezable while he was wearing Dave's gray and baby-blue pajama pants.

"The cashier asked me if I was buying that for my wife." Dave raised his arched eyebrows expectantly, waiting for a biting comeback from his sassy husband as he set the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Oh really?" A slight smile remained on the man's lips as he attempted to scowl at him. "And what exactly as your response to _that_, Mr. Karofsky?" Dave huffed out a laugh as a slender finger poked his chest accusingly.

"Well..." Dave rubbed the sore spot where he was jabbed. "You're the one who still claims his middle name is _Elizabeth_," Dave countered. Kurt Karofsky _n__é _Hummel, his husband of two months, swatted his arm with the magazine.

"Ow… Hey! I can only take so much abuse in one day, Fancy." And he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's, hindering him from using the rolled up magazine as a weapon any further. Kurt squealed as his feet momentarily left the ground. But once they touched back down, Dave swayed the both of them back and forth on the spot. Kurt became silent in the embrace and Dave felt him nuzzling his chest with his nose and inhaling deeply as Dave found himself doing the same, but only in Kurt's hair.

"Just for that _you_ can be the one who cooks lunch," Kurt said after their brief respite. Dave pulled away slightly and merely stuck his tongue out at the shorter man, loving the way Kurt's crystalline-blue eyes sparkled with mirth every time they would jokingly bicker. With that, Kurt shimmied out of Dave's loose grip and sauntered into the living room.

"Whatever you say, _Mr. Karofsky_." Kurt turned his head to look at his husband, the corner of his perfectly pink lips quirking up in amusement. Dave licked his lips before letting out a laugh. They may have been together for five years but he was still in awe at the fact that Kurt was the one who brought up his desire of taking Dave's last name after getting married. The notion and the reality of Kurt Hummel, his long time boyfriend and first crush, taking his last name never ceased to floor him.

Dave took the ingredients for their lunch out of the plastic bags before his eyes landed on a moderately large cardboard box sitting on the counter.

"Hey, babe?" Dave called to Kurt who had ventured into the connecting living room. "What's this we got in the mail?"

"Oh!" Kurt cried, bouncing up from his seat on the couch and putting the magazine on the coffee table. "I almost forgot."

"It's another package from Rachel. And well… Finn, I suppose," Kurt told him as he ruffled through the kitchen drawers looking for a knife to cut the tape which was sealing the box.

Dave frowned, "Another one?" The return address label was the same as the others, all of them reading "Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson" with a gold star design flushed to the left of their names. Dave almost chuckled upon remembering the "Mr. and Mr. Karofsky" labels included in the stationary set she sent the two of them only a both before.

"Yes," Kurt said, as Dave fetched the colander from the cabinet, snapping him from his reverie. "I think I finally figured out the method behind her madness."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me?" Dave said as he emptied a bag of baby carrots into the colander as Kurt cut through the last flap and pulled the box open, revealing its Styrofoam peanut-filled contents.

"Well, this is the second package she's sent us since the wedding… I'm assuming that they are anniversary presents." Kurt shrugged.

"That's really nice of her but…" Dave spoke up over the sound of the running water as he rinsed the vegetables. "It's not like… You know…" Dave tried to think of the best way to say it without hurting his husband's feelings. "A _legit _anniversary."

"Oh, I know," Kurt said, sensing his trepidation and waving him off. "I'll have to call her and tell her that, while it's appreciated, it really isn't necessa—Ohhh my gosh!" Kurt said, pulling out of flat, thin, square object from the depths of the box.

"What is it?" Dave asked curiously, turn his head to better see what Kurt was so excited about while shaking the excess water off of the carrots.

"They sent us a record. Oh, David!" Kurt said in a hushed voice, placing his hand on his chest. "It has our song on it."

Kurt's eyes watered, sincerely touched by his brother and sister-in-law's actions as he read the back of the album. Dave himself watched Kurt, and was clearly able to hear the song that they danced to on their wedding day. The package may have been from both Finn and Rachel, Dave knew Rachel was the one behind the gifts entirely.

Kurt sniffed before sashaying back into the living room towards the modernized CD/cassette tape/record player combo sitting next to the television. The wedding gift from the Hudson's as well.

"Do you mind if I put it in?" Kurt asked, already removing the black vinyl LP from its sleeve.

"No, go right ahead, babe," Dave said soothingly from where he was crouching down, blindly feeling around in the depths of a floor cabinet in search for a soup pot. Eventually, his hand came in contact with cold metal and he pulled out the pan he was looking for.

Dave held the container over the sink and filled it with a generous amount of water. As he moved back to the stove, turning on the heat to the front left burner, he heard the crackling sound of the record player as Kurt lifted the needle carefully, settling it on top of the rotating black disk.

**_Why did I choose you?_**

As Dave learned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the pot of water to boil, he listened to the reflective and almost sorrowful voice of Barbra Streisand as it wafted in through the kitchen. As much as he loved his alternative and indie rock music, he would never in his life tire of hearing this song, which was surprising considering the amount of times he was forced by one Rachel Berry to listen to it.

**_What did I see in you?_**

Dave watched Kurt from over the bar. There was nothing to stop the smile that was gracing his lips as he observed his husband. Kurt was lounging on the couch, propped comfortably against a pillow that was pushed against the armrest. One of his legs was crossed over the other as he flicked through the pages of _Vogue _which was situated on his lap. Even though Kurt was facing away from him, Dave had no trouble watching in fascination as he would raise his hand to his mouth to lightly lick his middle finger to better turn the glossy pages; his foot, all the while, was moving back and forth to the slow and steady tempo.

**_I saw the heart you hide so well._**

As Dave began cutting the couple of potatoes into chunks after having peeled them while waiting for the water to heat up he thought of just how lucky he was. Ten years ago, he never would have guessed that this was where he would be today. Dave had known that he was "different" long before meeting Kurt. It was Kurt, however, who helped him come to terms with how real the feelings inside him were. Dave couldn't begin to fathom where he would be if Kurt hadn't shown up in his life. He would probably be married to a busty blond and very much in the closet. The word _unhappy_ definitely came to mind.

While in high school, Dave wondered what it was about Kurt that he was so… Drawn to. At first, Dave wondered if it was merely a fascination that he had for the boy with the affinity for girl's knee length sweaters; that maybe his attraction to Kurt was because he was the only other gay guy in the school. But despite the many internal dialogues and excuses that his mind was trying to create, Dave knew better.

Dave could remember perfectly the day Kurt came back to McKinley. When he saw him standing upon the top steps of the school courtyard in his straitjacket and top hat, it was as though the clouds in the Lima sky had parted as the sun literally streamed down upon his angelic face.

And it wasn't long after Kurt Hummel's faithful return to McKinley that Dave knew Kurt had forgiven him of his wrongdoings.

_"What's wrong?" Kurt asked sympathetically as Dave collapsed upon himself leaning against the wall for support._

**_I saw a quiet man who had a gentle way_**

_"I'm so… I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. I'm just… So sorry for what I did to you," Dave breathed, after his trembling hand pulled the bright crimson beret off his head. Why the hell did he agree with Santana in wearing that stupid thing in the first place?_

_Despite the tears were burning his eyes, Dave could clearly make out the kind and forgiving expression that Kurt was giving him._

**_A way that caught me in its glowing spell_**

_ "I know," Kurt said softly, looking up at Dave with his sparkling gray eyes. A smile pulled at the corners of his bright pink lips and he nodded at Dave, affirming him. "I know."_

_Dave's face broke out into a small yet relieved smile at Kurt's words and he released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Dave felt like he could laugh. Hell! He felt like he could hug the boy that was less than an arm's length away from him. The moment was lost, however, as a girl scurried past the two of the and down the hall. Dave sniffed, and attempted to blink the remaining tears out of his eyes._

**_Why did I want you?_**

_"Shit," Dave mumbled as he felt the fresh onslaught of tears._

**_What could you offer me?_**

_"Remember," Dave said, inclining his head, his voice as soft as the look on Kurt's face. "You wait for me here, alright?" And he took a few steps backward as he watched Kurt watching him, until he turned around walking down the hall. He didn't look back; he didn't have to. It wasn't until he turned the corner that Dave heard the muffled beat of Kurt's designer boots as he retreated into his classroom._

_Dave stopped in the middle of the hall, needing to collect himself. The teen closed his eyes and wiped at his face with the palm of his hand until a feminine voice interrupted him._

_"David."_

_"Berry," Dave gulped, standing straighter from where he was leaning against the wall. He looked down at the atrociously dressed girl, his tough-guy façade in place once more. "What do you want? And how long were you standing there?" Dave crossed his arms defensively in front of him, looking away._

_"I think the better question for me would be how long I was standing around the corner as you poured your heart out to Kurt."_

_"You… You heard that?" Dave shook his head, "Listen, nothing happened, Berry. Alright? Now, don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Dave said roughly as he began to walk away from her._

_"Free period." Rachel said simply as she did her best to keep up with his long strides with her much shorter legs. "And you'll have to excuse me, David. I was simply on my way to the little girl's room when I was distracted by your _brilliant _enactment of a tortured soul… Now, whether your performance was genuine or not, it certainly shows your flair for the dramatic as well as your acting skills which would make you a perfect candidate for joining Glee Club." She said all this very fast and was finally able to catch up to Dave and stood in front of him, blocking his path  
><em>

_Dave managed to sidestep her, "Yeah, Berry. I'm not interest—"_

_"You have feelings for Kurt, don't you?" Rachel asked, taking a total shot in the dark. Considering the way Dave's face fell as he turned around to face her, Rachel was correct. She gasped, "And that's the reason behind your breakdown in the hallway, and obviously why you and Santana are now dating: To keep up your charade."_

_"Will you shut it, Berry! Jesus." Dave hissed at her as she hopped back and forth on her feet in excitement. "Okay. What? What do you want me to do, huh? Kurt has a boyfriend. He's happy. Who am I to screw that up for him, as well?"_

_"If Kurt and I have one thing in common, it is our flair for the dramatic." Rachel smiled sweetly at him, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and guided him down the hall to the choir room as if they were the best of friends. "And not to mention the _romantic_. And you wouldn't be doing any damage to Kurt's relationship with Blaine, just... Showing him what he could be missing out on."  
><em>

_Dave sighed, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Rachel raised her chin slightly as she looked straight ahead, "Does the name Barbra Streisand ring any bells?"_

"Hey," Dave jumped at the gentle pressure to his forearm and saw his husband smiling gently up at him.

"I thought I lost you for a second there. Are you alright?" Kurt asked him, rubbing his bicep. Dave only stared down at him in wonder.

**_A love to last a life time through_**

"Your water is boiling, hon." Kurt laughed, and Dave glanced down from where he was hovering over the pot on the stove, the steam rising out of the surface of the rolling water.

"Although that's really good for pores, yours are already impeccable." Kurt placed a slender hand on his broad shoulder and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, I guess," Dave said meekly as he carefully tossed in the fresh carrots and potatoes, followed by a bag of frozen peas and green beans that he tore open.

"Oh yeah?" Dave heard Kurt murmur from behind him as he added a couple of bouillon cubes. He wiped away at the moisture collecting on his forehead; whether it was his own natural perspiration or from the steam, he couldn't be sure.

"What is it that's got you so distracted?" Kurt hummed and Dave immediately felt a lithe pair of arms wrap around his midsection from behind. He groaned, as five of the graceful fingers scuttled up past his belly button, and rested upon his right pec. Dave was positive that Kurt could feel the muscle hammering wildly beneath his hand. How was it that after all these years, a simple touch from Kurt could still reduce him into a heart-pounding wreck reminiscent of the fifteen year old Dave who had to take a breather in the boy's bathroom after seeing the Glee Club's rendition of "Push it."

**_ And when I lost my heart so many years ago,_**

The other hand stayed firmly wrapped around his waist as he felt a pair of lips through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, brushing against the space between his shoulder blades.

"Well, if I wasn't thinking about you before, I'm definitely thinking about you now," Dave sighed, letting his head roll back on his shoulders as he covered Kurt's smaller hand with his own.

**_I lost it lovingly and willingly to you..._**

"Hey," the shorter man said as Dave intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"Hmmm?" Dave replied noncommittally as he tenderly kissed the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt, however, let his hand slip out of Dave's as he reached forward, turning the heat to the stove on low.

"Why don't we let this simmer, for a while?" Kurt offered, and Dave turned around, confused up until seeing the mischievous glint in Kurt's eyes. "Skip right to dessert?"

**_If I had to choose again,_**

"You always have the best ideas." Dave replied fondly, cocking his head to the side as he absentmindedly stroked Kurt's pale cheek with his index finger.

**_I would still choose you..._**

"Well, someone needs to be the brains to your brawn." Kurt winked as his husband picked him up, bridal style, causing him to squeal in delight and wrap his arms around his neck as he carried him to their bedroom.

**_And when I lost my heart so many years ago,_**

"Wait a minute," Dave said, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice as he plopped Kurt onto their queen-sized bed. Dave hovered above Kurt as he sat up on his elbows, staring at Dave curiously. "This isn't because of the record, Rach sent us, is it." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly as a simpering smile grew on his face, Ms. Streisand's voice floating through their ajar bedroom door.

**_I lost it lovingly and willingly to you..._**

"It is a rather romantic song, isn't it?" Kurt blinked innocently, crossing his legs from where they dangled off the bed. "Would it matter if it was, or not?"

"No," Dave said gruffly as he slipped his hands under Kurt's pajama covered legs and separated them, a devious look flitting across his face. He crawled forward in between them and kissed Kurt, his tongue darting pass Kurt's parted lips. Kurt brought his hand up to Dave's face, cupping his cheek as he continued, "Not really. I'll just have to remember to send her a thank you card."

_'Only about five years late,' _Dave thought.

**_If I had to choose again,_**

"I'll have to find that personalized stationary set she sent us," Kurt said with his lips still pressed against Dave's as he blindly untied and pulled at the drawstring to the pajama pants that Kurt was wearing.

"Mmm..." Dave nodded as he moaned into Kurt's mouth.

"She totally… Ah... Planned this, didn't she?" Kurt gasped as Dave smothered his neck in kisses.

Dave lifted his head slightly in order to whisper in Kurt's ear.

**_I would still choose you..._**

"I wouldn't put it past her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I started writing this literally two months ago for the Porcelain_Fans livejournal community... And this was the song I chose from the list!<strong>_

_**But considering this took me so darn long to write, I actually changed quite a bit (this was originally going to have Blaine, but **_

_**I threw that idea out the window) and as my writer's block went away, I got the idea of Rachel getting the two of them together. **_

**_This also happens to be my first song fic, so I hope you enjoyed it!_**

_**Please Review!  
><strong>_


End file.
